totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trey
Trey St. Clair, labeled as 'The Cool Dude, '''is a contestant on Total Drama: Tiki Jungle on the ''Over Nine Thousand team. He returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the Hopalong Ralphcakes team. Biography Trey was born in a small surfing community in Hawaii. He loves to surf, it's his "life." Nothing ever seems to bother him, he's just a docile, chill guy. He loves girls, nature, and girls who spend a lot of time in nature. He's also extremely popular at his school, considering he's athletic, smart, and attractive. To some people, at least. Many other people at his school are suspicious of him, and think he's hiding something. But what could this cool, calm, and collected dude possibly be hiding? Trey joined Total Drama: Tiki Jungle because he thought it sounded fun. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Trey arrived in Tiki Jungle as the second newbie to be introduced, and instantly caught the attention of contestants such as Octavia and Amanda for being attractive and easygoing, also prompting jealousy from Carson and especially Nic, who repeatedly tried to impress the girls and prove he was cooler than Trey. He joined up with Octavia and Amanda in the second challenge, but was kidnapped by one of the tiki gods instantly. He ended up joining Meg's team, which was later named "Over Nine Thousand." He then was picked to be in a raft with Octavia for the next challenge, and despite remaining completely silent throughout the whole episode, it was obvious that Octavia was into him. During the next challenge, he confessed that he was slightly interested in Octavia due to her pink hair, but didn't like her old-fashioned way of speaking so he was apprehensive. Later in the challenge, when Gary was trapped in quicksand, a shirtless Trey heroically dove in and saved Gary, as well as the dinosaur bones needed for the challenge. Octavia thanked him for saving the team, and Trey seemed a little annoyed. After the elimination ceremony, he walked up to Octavia and told her that he liked her as a person, but wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment. After an awkward staredown, he went back to camp. Gary and Arthur expressed disappointment at Trey's choice the next day, but Trey was still apprehensive. For the next few challenges, he stayed in the background, contributing positively to the team's efforts while also getting along with everyone. When pitted against Nic in a puzzle challenge, Trey was given a much harder puzzle due to the unbalanced numbers on each team, but still won the challenge anyway, taking his shirt off post-victory to make Nic jealous. After that, Helga expressed some suspicion in the confessional that Trey wasn't what he seemed. Later that night, while blow-drying his hair, he took off his sunglasses and revealed that he had black beady eyes, similar to Chris McLean, prompting laughs from Gary and Arthur. In the next chapter, the team discussed last names, and Trey revealed his was St. Clair. Arthur went on a tangent about why St. Clair was such a funny last name, coming up with a new nickname - "Something-you-put-food-on-when-you're-at-a-crappy-restaurant Santa Claus Girl's Name" - to further enrage Trey. He brought a satchel to the challenge, which prompted Arthur to further make fun of him and call it a "man-purse," and later played Maplopoly with Arthur despite the earlier disagreements. That night, Octavia was mysteriously voted out, and Trey didn't seem to be too affected by it, which made Helga even more wary. Trey continued to be annoyed by his teammates' obnoxious behavior, especially Gary and Arthur, during the camping trip. Right as he left to "take a shower" by dumping buckets of water on his head, Arthur peed in the buckets, causing Trey to scream in terror. Once the teams were merged and Nic and Devin moved into the boys' cabin, Trey finally snapped in the confessional, saying he had had it with the "Four Stooges." In the bridal challenge, due to the uneven gender balance, he was paired up with Devin in drag. The two didn't win the challenge, and after it was over, Trey went into the confessional, not knowing that Devin was already in there. He explained that he was the mystery voter who voted out Octavia, due to not liking her and manipulating the others into voting with him, and Meg, as revenge on Gary for being a threat. He also revealed that he was evil the whole time, even being from Maine instead of California. During this dramatic monologue, he was completely unaware that Devin was also in there, listening to everything, until he exited the bathroom and Devin came out shortly after. Due to those events, he manipulated the votes so Devin went home, and before Devin could warn the others about Trey's true self, Trey "accidentally" pushed him onto the Raft of Losers. The next day, he continued to be disapproving of the other boys' immature jokes, and in the challenge, he picked a large brown llama and named it "Evil," causing the others to be suspicious. He explained that it was due to the llama's evil grin, but nobody believed him, and the llama didn't seem to take a liking to Trey, eventually ripping off his shirt and pants and revealing his "Bonjour Doggy" underwear. He failed miserably in the challenge due to having a rogue llama and being almost nude, and was flung into a mud puddle and started to sob. That night, everyone realized Trey's scheming and unanimously sent him home, and after cursing, he left. At Playa des Losers, Trey was revealed to be going incognito using a Groucho Marx disguise to hide from angry contestants, especially Octavia, while also threatening to "kill" Devin for revealing his identity. Once Gary arrived to the resort, he noticed Trey, who claimed his name was Yert Hoozenheimersonchester, and said Octavia wouldn't realize it was him because she was dumb. Once Octavia was notified of this by Gary, she took out a rolling pin and began to hunt Trey down. Later, he was shockingly discovered to be making out with Elena in the confessional for unknown reasons, much to the disgust of Gary and Devin. Trey returned for the finale and angrily supported Julia, due to Arthur being one of the reasons for his elimination. During the race, he attempted to sabotage Arthur by tripping him, but Arthur didn't seem too affected. After Julia won and was presented with her million dollars, Trey crept up behind her and stole the suitcase from her, calling her a "red-headed pawn" of the true winner of the game (himself). He hijacked the Boat of Losers and sailed off into the Pacific, but was stopped by the police and hurled back to the shore, where Julia kneed him in the crotch and retrieved her money. Before he could recover, the other contestants, Chris, and Chef boarded the boat and left, leaving Trey trapped on the island. After Total Drama: Tiki Jungle While being trapped on Tiki Island after attempting to steal the money from Julia, Trey had a tough time trying to survive in the "harsh" elements and not interacting with anyone whatsoever. Lifeboats finally rescued him after a year, but once he returned home, he was widely hated due to his acts of eliminating fan-favorite characters from the season. In addition, he was dumped by Elena the second she saw him, which made things go from bad to worse. Trey then went through multiple deep existential crises and ended up reinventing his entire self, eventually just spending most of his time sitting in his room, sighing, and binge-watching Bonjour Doggy with barely any clothes on. His grades at school, as well as his popularity with others, also dropped significantly, but Trey did not seem to mind, as he told himself that life is meaningless anyway. Trey was asked back due to the producers needing more "villainous" characters for the season, and couldn't pass up the opportunity because he felt like he needed to redeem himself. Trivia *Trey's name was originally going to be "Sunglasses," and he was originally planned to make it to 3rd place in Tiki Jungle before I realized that always having the antagonist make it to 3rd was too cliche. *Trey is my first male character who was drawn with a neck. *When developing Trey's character, I was partly inspired by Alejandro, and what it would be like if his villainy was completely hidden from everything, including confessionals. Nic's dislike of Trey ended up being pretty ironic as a result. *Trey's Tiki Jungle incarnation was inspired by Missy from Sprinklemist's Total Drama: Boney Island. Both were cool, nice and mysterious characters, and eventually their team was revealed to have a saboteur. The two then confessed to being the saboteur in a confessional speech, and ended up as villains. *Trey's Superstar Showdown appearance and drastic morph in personality were initially inspired by Sprinklemist's character Nathan, but his actual plot eventually became much different. *I wasn't entirely sure what to do with Trey in Superstar Showdown, switching his final placing constantly. At one point he made the final 2, then for a while he would've gotten 3rd place in a tiebreaker challenge. I felt like the other three characters remaining were stronger and I was able to wrap up Trey's story a bit more easily. *The subplot of Trey pretending he was gay to manipulate women into being on his side was inspired by something my friend at one of the camps I went to did, although he mostly just did it as a fun, one-time gag while Trey did it with much more malicious intent. *I was going to give Trey more of a sympathetic plot with him somehow redeeming himself at the end, but I decided to be realistic because at that point it was likely that everyone would've just completely hated him. I did throw him a little bone though, with his vow to take his brother's advice while on the Boat of Losers. *Trey's older brother Keenan was a contestant in the beta version of Total Drama Tokyo. He was planned to be a late pre-merge boot, with a plot about trying to show his team that he was nothing like his brother. Gallery Treyy.PNG|Trey's original image. Trey new.PNG|Trey's updated image. Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Over Nine Thousand